


Someone Else's Bed

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Morning After, Romance, Sleepy Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy wakes up in someone else’s bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Else's Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



When Pansy wakes up, she immediately realizes she isn’t in her own bed. The sheets are an awful plaid with bright red and yellow in a shade that makes her eyes hurt. Besides being a horrible color that she wouldn’t purchase even if under Imperius, they’re almost too soft, as if they’ve been washed too many times. She feels an ache between her legs that isn’t all that familiar these days, and there’s a man with terrible taste quietly snoring behind her.

Bloody hell.

This is terrible. She’s almost thirty, which is far too old to go home with some bloke from the pub. Not that she actually went to the pub last night. No, she was at An Event, so at least she didn’t shag some wanker on the pull. Hopefully. She wrinkles her nose as she tries to remember what happened during the party. There was so much champagne that it went to her head, but she doesn’t get drunk on champagne. There’s no hangover this morning, so she can’t blame going home with some bloke and ending her self-imposed celibacy on too much alcohol.

It doesn’t take very long before she remembers spending most of her evening flirting with a particular dark-haired Auror who is far too charming for her own good. Pansy’s eyes widen slightly when she realizes she went home with bloody Harry Potter, of all men. They spent most the night shagging each other rotten, which is why she has such pleasant aches in the cruel light of day.

He obviously had too much to drink because there’s no other explanation for him taking her home and shagging her. They don’t even like each other. Much. Alright, she finds him tolerable now that they’re older, and he’s not parading around with a savior complex. But that doesn’t mean he’s going to want her in his bed when he wakes up this morning. Pansy carefully moves the hideous sheet off her, but an arm goes around her waist and pulls her backwards into a very solid, very _hard_ body.

“Where’re ya goin?” His tone is sleepy and muffled, but she can understand him. His hand is gripping her breast in a possessive manner that she finds interesting, and he’s rubbing his erection against her bum.

“Loo,” she whispers, not wanting him to recognize her voice, just in case.

“Can wait, can’t it?” Harry presses his lips against her shoulder blade. “Pansy, why’re you so tense?”

“You know it’s me?” She blinks and stares at the hideous sheet she has clenched in her hand.

“Well, polyjuice would have worn off hours ago, and I distinctively remember leaving this mark on you last night,” he says, sounding a little more awake as he presses his thumb against her collar bone. “And I asked you to come home with me, so, yeah, I know.”

“Oh.” She wiggles her bum a little, rubbing against him just enough to get his attention. “So you don’t want me to leave?”

“No. You want to stay, don’t you? Because I don’t really do casual at all,” he murmurs, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. When she moans, he chuckles. “Did you still need to use the loo?”

“It can wait,” Pansy decides, moving her leg over his and biting her lip as he pushes into her. She lets go of the awful sheet to reach back and grip his hair, turning her head slightly so she can kiss him.

If this becomes a regular occurrence, the first thing she plans to do is go to the shop and buy him new sheets.

End


End file.
